1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to power converter circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to an inverter and control methods thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An Inverter is a power converter circuit which converts direct current (DC) power to alternating current (AC). In the photovoltaic application, the solar inverter is widely used for converting the DC power from solar arrays into AC and delivering to the grid.
The transformer-less inverter which has no isolation transformer is widely used in photovoltaic applications because of its high efficiency, low cost and light weight. With the transformer-less solar inverter, the common mode voltage, which is generated by the inverter, will cause leakage current through to the parasitic capacitance of the photovoltaic arrays. And it will affect the life of the array and user safety.